Sun's First Love
by Formaldehyde On Freemont
Summary: Kira Hamate, a young Sound Ninja, has found herself transfered into Konoha's team 7 so she can train as a hidden leaf nin. Little does she know, her first love will be the most unlikely of the trio. SasukexOC, rated for language and lemon.


Disclaimer: taps microphone Ahem. I hearby declair that Naruto does NOT belong to me, nor does any other anime.

My story, Sun's First Love, is basically about a girl from Sound Village who gets transfered over to Konoha and trains there with team 7, and Sasuke unepectedly falls in love with her. It is connected to IDance Alone'sstory, Beauty and The Uchiha.

Now read!

It was a cloudy, humid summer day. Kira shuffled her way through the Sound Village, fixing her backpack strap. Dressed in her usual cat eared hat, a black-netted halter-top and dark-blue jean caprees, she looked and felt quite dark today. She tucked a stray piece of silver hair back into her hair net and glared around at villagers, her ice-blue eyes piercing the gaze of any passer. Fawn, her twin-tailed cat, followed close behind, hissing defendingly at some women who had been making rude remarks about Kira.

"_Look, there she is…"_

"_I heard that…"_

"_Well, my husband said…"_

Kira, who had overheard the ladies, stopped dead in her tracks and shot a glare at the group of women who had been whispering between themselves. Two of the three noticed and shut their mouths as quick as they had opened them. The third, however, continued to gab. "I never thought she'd turn out like that. Seriously, the next time I-…" Mouth wide opened, she looked over to see Kira, inches away, glaring stiffly into her eyes. "Well, hello there. I didn't realize you were snooping in on our conversation." She turned to her friends, looking for backup, but they shook their heads. She turned back to Kira, quivering. "W-Well, I should be going. I-…" "Save your breath, Mira. I know you were talking about me." She glanced over at the other women as she spoke, leaving a hint of smugness on her words. "And you know what?" Kira leaned so close that their noses brushed. "I'm leaving this dump today. So say whatever you like, bitch, 'cause I never coming back." Swiftly, she spun around and went back to her stroll. Fawn followed, raising her tails and pointing her nose upward. Today, she was going to leave everyone who failed to acknowledge her friend. Today, they were leaving for Konoha.

Kira slowly walked along the path, observing the environment around her. Fawn, who was also amazed by the beautiful landscape, jumped up onto Kira's shoulder to get a better look at everything. Trees were scattered over beautiful fields of lush, green grass. Blue birds flew in scattered bunches as Kira passed an entwined group of brambles. The rocky faces of the Four Hokage attracted her attention from afar. They would soon be at their destination.

Without warning, a kunai grazed past her face. Startled by the sudden blur, she jumped back, causing Fawn to topple off her shoulder and dash off in surprise. "Fawn! Come back!"Kira raced after the cat, dodging branches and bushes. She scooted around swiftly and scooped up Fawn, who was still struggling. "Hush," Kira stroked the twin-tailed cat gently. "It's alright, Fawn. Nothing's going to hurt you." She cooed.

"Don't blame me for losing your best kunai!"

"You're the one with the bad aim, Dobe."

"Baka!"

Kira turned to see a loud, blonde-haired boy wearing an orange tracksuit and a pale, black-haired boy with a slightly frustrated expression on his face. Fawn scooted into her knapsack, nervous of the strangers. They stopped and turned to Kira.

"U-Um…" Kira stuttered, astounded.

"Konnichiwa!" The blonde-haired boy chirped. "I've never seen you around here. Are you new?"

The black haired boy sighed and turned to the blonde. "She's from the Sound Village, baka." He nodded at her headband. "Of course she's new." He turned to Kira. "You're the transfer, right?"

Kira nodded.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde butted in. "And that's Sasuke." He pointed an elbow at the boy beside him. Sasuke sniffed, and then spoke. "Come with us." He gestured Kira to follow him. "We have to take you to see Tsunade."

"Welcome to Konoha!" Tsunade threw her hands up in the air, smiling widely.

"K-Konnichiwa." Kira bowed politely. "My name is Hamate Kira." "Yes, honey, I know." Tsunade tweaked her nose. "Who do you think had to sign all your papers, huh?" Kira blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Now, now, don't look like that! Everyone makes mistakes, so don't take it personally." Kira smiled and nodded. Tsunade smiled back and turned to one of her cabinets. "Now where did I put that sheet…?" She shuffled through the piles of papers for a few seconds before quickly slipping out the one of the many sheets. "Ah! Here it is!" She held it up triumphantly.

Scanning it over, she read the information aloud. "So you're 14 years old, am I right?"

Kira nodded.

"And your last name is Hamate? Hm…" Tsunade rubbed her nose thoughtfully.

"Hmm…?"

"I've heard your last name before…but I can't quite remember where."

Kira glanced down at her feet, over to Sasuke and Naruto, then back to Tsunade. "I'm-..." She hesitated, then leaned in towards Tsunade's ear and whispered. "I'm Hamate Jouji's daughter." Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember. Then it struck her like a large brick.

Hamate Jouji was a Feudal Lord.

Kira was his daughter.

Just lovely.

Sasuke and Naruto just watched as Tsunade's expression changed from confused to surprised to startled and finally to astonished.

"Well, I'll be…" Tsunade trailed off, astounded by the many thoughts whizzing through her mind.

"Nani? What is it, Tsunade?" Naruto asked, puzzled. Tsunade's head snapped up and she looked over at the young boy. "Ah, nothing important, Naruto-Chan! Just something between us girls." She waved her hands nervously in front of her face. Obviously, Kira didn't want the other's to know about her royal life.

"Aww, but I want to know!" Naruto whined. Sasuke thumped him rather rudely on the head. "Shut up, Dobe. It's obviously something we're not supposed to know about." Naruto scowled; he really wanted to know what they were talking about.

Tsunade turned her attention back to Kira. "Now, Kira. About the matter of where you're going to stay. You can choose between living in your own apartment, or staying with Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke, or the loud-mouth over here" She pointed a finger at Naruto. He, in turn, pouted and glared vigorously at her. Kira glanced over at Sasuke, who looked at her with his usual expression, but with a slight smile at the tip of his mouth. "Would it be alright if I stayed with someone until I was comfortable with living in Konoha? I don't exactly know my way around, and I don't think I'm ready to just live on my own right away in a new village." Tsunade clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea! You can get yourself settled away with Sasuke-…" Kira cut her off. "What? I thought you said I get to decide!" Tsunade ignored her and continued. "…- And get comfortable with living in Konoha while I find you a suitable apartment for when you're ready."

"Since when is she staying with me?" Sasuke asked, irritated. "Since I said so, Sweetie. Get used to it." Tsunade leaned over to Kira and whispered. "Don't worry about living with Mr. Grumpy over there. He's much easier to live with than those other bozos. Trust me." She smiled and winked before straightening up again. "Now," She raised her pen like a whip and pointed at the trio. "Get your Genin butts out of my office. Dismissed!"

Kira walked quietly alongside Sasuke. Naruto, who had started to complain about being hungry, had already gone home, so she was stuck being alone with a rather anti-social ninja. Silently, she listened to his soft breathing and wondered how he was staying so cool while her heart was thumping in her throat. Nervously, she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again as he glanced over in her direction. "If you have something to say, say it." She blushed and stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I've never been very good at talking to people." He turned his attention back to the road. "Hm." Annoyed, Sasuke kicked a small stone at a tree. It cracked off a branch with a loud _snap_, sending a small flock of bluebirds scattering into the sky. Oddly amused, he did it again. This time, though, his angle was off and the stone headed was headed directly for Kira. Swiftly, she jumped and did a mid-air spin kick, hitting the rock with her foot and sending it off over the trees. She landed softly and turned to Sasuke. "You should really be more careful, you know." She brushed off her sandal and walked on. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets, casually walking a ways behind her. "You're better than I thought." He said. Kira looked back and smiled. "Thanks." She looked so innocent. "Are we almost to your house?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "You'll know it when you see it."

"Sugoi…" Kira gawked at the mansion in front of her. Sasuke opened the gate and walked in. "Are you just going to stand there and look like an idiot, or are you coming in?" Kira looked over at Sasuke, and then nodded. "I'll be there in a second." She flipped off her knapsack and opened it to find Fawn, happily snoozing away. She smiled and gently touched the cat's ears. "Fawn, wake up. We're here." Fawn opened a lazy eye and gazed up at Kira. She then yawned and outstretched her paws, wanting to be picked up. "Oh Fawn, you're so lazy." Kira cooed as she scooped the cat out of the bag and laid her on her shoulder. Grabbing the bag by the strap, Kira trotted over and walked inside.

The Uchiha Mansion was _huge. _Quickly, Kira slipped off her sandals and walked into the main room. A fountain sat in the centre of the room, spouting clear water. She walked over and dipped her fingertips into the water, gazing upward. She was astounded by the ceiling's artwork. Paintings of the Chinese zodiac lined the tiles and, right in the centre, was the Uchiha crest. Kira gawked at the huge fan in amazement. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"That's my family's crest." Kira turned to see Sasuke. She blushed, realizing that he had been watching her this entire time. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed when he spotted Fawn resting lazily on Kira's shoulders. "Come on." He said. "I might as well show you the rest of the house."

Kira silently followed Sasuke as he casually walked through the halls. They came to a large room with two sofas, a 52 inch plasma screen T.V with D.V.D player, and an elegant brick fireplace that crawled up the west wall. A grand piano sat in the centre, directly underneath a large crystal chandelier. As they shuffled through, Kira stroked the top of the piano gently. It was hard, yet soft in a way, and had a thin layer of dust on the keys. She could tell that it was rarely used.

They passed through a doorway that led to the kitchen. Kira looked around, trailing a hand across the marble counter. Pots and pans were lined up on a rack that was settled nicely next to a door that seemed to lead to a balcony. In the centre of the kitchen, a table and four chairs sat in perfect alignment. Everything in the room seemed unused, as if Sasuke was trying to preserve the condition of each and every object. Kira raised her hand and looked at it. A soft layer of dust lay on her fingertips. Sasuke obviously didn't bother dusting _this _room very often.

They left the kitchen through a doorway on the other side of the room and walked down the hall. Sasuke pointed out the bathroom, his bedroom and the sunroom. At last, they came to Kira's room. "You'll be staying in here." He said. "If you have anything you want to know, just ask." He sighed. "Just make sure it's important." He turned and started back towards the kitchen. Kira blinked, and then raised her voice. "Uh…Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped and turned slightly. He had a feeling that she was going to ask him out, like every girl usually does.

"What is it?" He asked, irritated. Kira sensed his annoyance, but still continued.

"I was wondering…" Sasuke turned around a bit further and put on his best 'I don't give a fuck what you think' look. Quite unnerved, Kira looked down at her feet. The look that he was giving her made her uncomfortable, but she still continued.

"…If you don't mind…" God, will she get on with it already? Sasuke was getting rather impatient.

"I wanted to know if I could train with you guys tomorrow."

Sasuke turned around completely. That's it? That's all she wanted to know? Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand why she had said it like it was something embarrassing. "Uh, sure." Sasuke replied. He then turned around and walked over to his room, but paused before going in. He looked back. "Be up around 7 AM, alright?" Kira nodded, and then went into her room.

Kira laid her knapsack on the floor and looked around in sheer awe. The walls were painted a beautiful royal blue. Gentle red swirls lined the border of the windows and door, and a red canopy flowed over the queen-sized bed, dragging lightly across the wooden floor. Fawn, who had been sleeping comfortably on Kira's shoulders, lifted her head drowsily. She hopped down from Kira's shoulders and scooted under the bed without warning. Kira jumped in surprise, and then sighed. "Silly cat…" She murmured to herself as she plopped down on the bed. Suddenly, she felt immensely tired. Her eyelids began to droop and she lost her balance, falling back onto a large pile of luxurious pillows. She hadn't realized how much energy and chakra she had used that day, with all the excitement and whatnot, and before she could make a proper thought, she was fast asleep.

Kira woke up to a massive headache, and a small mass of fur on her face. Unmoved by the cat being on her forehead, she rolled over regrettably. Startled, Fawn instinctively latched onto Kira's cheeks, claws digging harshly into her soft flesh.

Bad idea.

Kira let out a pained yelp and jumped up, impulsively tearing Fawn away from her face. The cat thrashed about, crying and frightened of what Kira might do while she was still half asleep. Unaware of what had been digging in her cheekbones just seconds before, Kira never thought about what she did next. Almost unconsciously, she whipped Fawn across the room, only coming to her senses after she threw the poor cat.

"Kira, I-…" Kira turned around to see a confused looking Sasuke. He had come in to see what the commotion was about, and almost regretted it. Just as he had started to talk, a rusty-brown blur had whizzed past his face, just grazing his hair. Blinking in perplexity, he turned around to see Fawn bounce off the wall and, amazingly, land on her feet. With an infuriated hiss, she dashed off down the hall and disappeared. Sasuke turned back to Kira and started again. "Kira, what the hell are you doing?" He leaned against the door and raised an eyebrow.

Kira sighed. "The cat scare-err…startled me." She corrected herself. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just get ready for training." He turned around and paused. "Breakfast will be ready soon, too, so don't take long." With that, he left. Kira heaved out a stressed sigh and looked at the clock. "6 o'clock!" She exclaimed. "Only that!" Frustrated and tired, Kira flopped back down on the bed and pulled the covers back over herself. Surely she could sleep for another half hour.

Twenty minutes passed, and Kira still wasn't asleep. Finally, she gave up, and sleepily hobbled out of her room and to the kitchen. Passing Sasuke, who was half dressed and boiling water over the stove, she plonked herself down on a chair and yawned. Sasuke turned to her, slowly observing her appearance.

She was wearing her hat, which was pulled down securely over her head, and her hair was stuffed into the usual hair net she wore. An oversized, white T-shirt drooped down over her thighs, almost reaching her knees, and her large breasts bounced around gently as she moved into a more comfortable position. Sasuke stared at her breasts for a few minutes before coming to his senses.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked at him, baffled.

"What do you-…?" "Coffee." Sasuke started again, but was cut off by Kira, whose reply was rather grumpy. Slightly taken back by her foul response, Sasuke tried again to reason with the oddly ill-tempered ninja.

"Alright, whatev-…" "Coffee." Yet again, Sasuke was at a lack or response as Kira butted in and repeated herself, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"Fine." Sasuke managed to keep himself from telling her to get her own breakfast, mostly because he knew she had weapons on her and she was _not_ in good mood.

That's a pretty dangerous combination, even for Sasuke.

Quickly, he snatched a mug from the cupboard and filled it with instant coffee and boiling water. He laid it on the table and filled the pot with cold water, watching as Kira took the coffee and started to guzzle it down. Suddenly, she stopped. She lowered the cup and turned to Sasuke, glaring furiously. "Your coffee SUCKS!" Without warning, she whipped the coffee mug at Sasuke, who, in turn, ducked. The cup flew past his head and grazed past Fawn, who had just entered the room, colliding into the wall with a loud _crash_. Fawn hissed and dashed forward, latching onto Sasuke's leg. The force of Fawn's attack knocked Sasuke back. He, in turn, threw the pot in order to keep his balance, but fell over anyway. The water sloshed out, and, as luck would have it, splashed all over Kira's now see-through shirt. Kira, whose mood instantly changed after her temper tantrum, covered her mouth fearfully.

She knew she was in for it now.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean it." Kira reached her hand out to help Sasuke up, but he slapped it away. "I didn't ask for your help, thanks." He stood up and glared cruelly. Taken back by his hurtful response, Kira hung her head in misery. She really hadn't meant anything she had said. What was worse, her plan to befriend Sasuke had just blown up in her face.

Stupid PMS.

Sasuke really didn't have time to take pity on the girl. Not that he would, anyway. People really were just a waste of his time. But she really did look sorry. Sasuke's eyebrows creased, suddenly feeling regret for what he had just said. Regret? Was that what he felt? No. It couldn't be. It was probably just the hunger pains getting to him. He hadn't felt hunger pains like these before. It was a weird feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, and it got stronger every time he looked into Kira's teary eyes. But it wasn't regret. He knew that. It was…something different. Something he really hadn't felt before. It was…it was…guilt. Yep. That was it.

Sasuke felt guilty.

Confused by the somewhat new feeling, he threw his arms up in a useless gesture of frustration. "You know what? Forget it. I don't care." He shook his head and stomped away. How could he let a girl get to him? This was just too weird. He slipped into the bathroom and grabbed himself an Advil to sooth his now pounding headache. He grabbed a shirt from his room and finished dressing himself before travelling back out to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

When he reached the kitchen, though, it was spotless. Slowly, he entered the room, expecting the mess to appear somewhere in there. But there was none. It had simply vanished. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and then remembered that Kira had still been in the kitchen when he left. But where was she now? He looked around the counters, in her room, in the sunroom, and even in his own room, but she was nowhere to be found. As he passed the living room, though, he heard a faint sound of piano music. Slowly and cautiously, he opened the door to find Kira, who was now changed into her usual clothes, playing the grand piano. He walked in, listening to the beautiful sound. Her fingers glided across the keys, barely touching them, but pressing hard enough to make a gentle lullaby. Her eyes stayed closed as she played, feeling her way across the arrangement of wooden panels. Sasuke sat on the couch and closed his own eyes in amazement as the music took him over. It seemed to wash away the frustration he had been feeling just moments before, and before he knew it, the song was over. He heard Kira heave out a sigh, then stand up from the piano bench. Her eyes widened when she noticed Sasuke had been sitting right there. "I-I was…uhh-…" "Calm down, I won't get mad." Sasuke cut her off. He stood up. "We should get going now. Everyone'll be waiting." He turned and left the room, gesturing for Kira to follow. Accepting the gesture, she happily paced after him.

"You seem to be feeling much better than you did this morning." Sasuke stated, smirking amusingly at Kira's peppy attitude as they made their way down the dirt road. "Playing piano always makes me feel better." Kira bounced around, her breasts jiggling. Sasuke couldn't help but stare as his male hormones kicked in. Fortunately, Kira didn't seem to care much; she was obviously too busy getting hyped up about training that day.

It was almost lunchtime when they finally reached the fields. "Ohayo, Kira-Chan!" Naruto called from the training grounds, flapping his arms excitedly. "Ohayo, Naruto-Kun!" Kira shouted back, picking up speed until she was near to sprinting. Within a matter of 2 seconds, she was standing in front of Naruto with a big grin on her face. Sasuke casually walked behind, wearing his usual look. "What are we doing today, hm?" She asked the blonde, throwing a few punches into the air. Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree and strutted over to where the ninja's stood. "You are going to sit out today." He poked Kira's nose playfully. "I want you to observe how the rest of us train before you start training yourself." Kira scowled. Laughing at her obviously disappointed expression, Kakashi explained further. "I just want to make sure that you know our routines first." Sighing, Kira gave in. "Alright, whatever." She said. "But I get to train tomorrow, right?" She questioned the jounin. "Hai, hai." He said, chuckling. "Ok!" Kira smiled cutely and sat down next to the tree. Kakashi turned around to the others. "Alright, you lazy bums. Lets get to work!" He pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. "You two will be sparring first. Go east about 50 yards and start when I give the signal." He paused. "Whoever wins is getting treated to ramen." He smirked, seeing Naruto's face light up. "Now get moving!" He demanded, and the two ninja were off. He turned to Kira, who was humming a happy tune. "Do you want to get a close-up on the match, or can you see just fine from here?" He asked. She looked up, surprised. "Huh? Oh, no thanks. I'm good right here." She smiled sweetly and went back to her humming. Kakashi shrugged. "Alright. But you're going to miss a good fight." He tried to rub it in, but she just shrugged it off. "That's alright. I bet there'll be better matches tomorrow, anyway." Kakashi frowned, unable to convince her to come with them. He really didn't feel comfortable leaving her by herself, but He couldn't just have the match unsupervised. He brushed it off, convincing himself that she'll be fine. Quickly, he dashed off to where Naruto and Sasuke stood patiently.

Finally alone, Kira started to sing. She sang a song her mother used to sing to her, a beautiful song with simple, yet meaningful lyrics. She cherished the song dearly, and sang it only when she was alone. Her mother had written the song just for Kira and her siblings, and she wasn't about to let anyone hear it besides herself and the nature around her. Sparrows gathered in the branches above her to hear her voice, and silently sang along with her. Soon, they had gathered around her feet and hopped on her knees and hands, comfortably snuggling with their mates as she sang the song. Even when the song had long been over, the birds didn't move, happily chirping as thanks for the song. Kira smiled and gently stroked their white chests. Suddenly they scattered in all directions. Kira looked up to see Kakashi walking behind a frustrated looking Naruto and a smug looking Sasuke.

Obviously, Sasuke had won.

Kira smiled and stood up to greet the trio. "How'd it go?" "Sasuke kicked Naruto's ass by a long shot." Replied Kakashi. Naruto glared at him, gritting his teeth. "Well, in spite of what I said earlier, I guess I'll take you all out for ramen, hm? As a gift for our newcomer here." Kakashi smiled at Kira under his mask. Seeing the slight movement beneath the facial cloth, Kira smiled back. Naruto jumped triumphantly. "Yeah!" He yelled, obviously excited about his treat. Sasuke sighed. "Whatever." He said at last. Kira gave him a weird look. "Why you acting so weird, Sasuke? Try to be more happy or something." She waited for a reaction more or so like hers. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't do happy." He said flatly. "Oh come on, Sasuke. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Kira stuck her tongue out at him. Finally giving up, he made a weak attempt at an excited expression. "Um, yay?" He said sarcastically, stating it like a question to get his point across to the hyper little girl that he was _not _amused. Kira simply frowned. "You're no fun." She turned to Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. Let's run ahead, ok?" Naruto looked stunned for a second, but then nodded and grinned widely. "Alright! Ready, set, GO!" He dashed ahead, leaving Kira behind, but not for long. It wasn't long before Kira had caught up and was running circles around the blonde. Naruto then started to chase her, and they ended up in a pile on the ground, laughing to kill themselves. Kakashi began to chuckle at the two, obviously amused. They were all having a lot of fun.

Except for Sasuke.

As he watched them, he felt an odd burning sensation develop in his cheeks. Scowling, he ignored it, but still continued to watch Kira and Naruto in their little game of 'cat and mouse'. How could Kira have fun doing that? It seemed so childish, and she was so mature a few hours ago. And why would she be fooling around with Naruto? He was such a ditz; Sasuke himself could barely stand 5 minutes around the blonde idiot. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he lowered his head and honed in on what they were saying.

"Hey, wait up Naruto!"

"It's not my fault you're slow!"

"What! I'll show you slow!"

Sasuke grumbled. Kira _was_ having fun; and lots of it, too. But why was he concerned? He had nothing to do with Kira, and Kira had nothing to do with him.

He jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Realizing that it was only Kakashi, he sighed. "What is it?" He asked sounding annoyed. "We're here." Kakashi said bluntly. He pointed at the ramen shop that Sasuke had nearly walked past. Baffled by his own lack of attention, Sasuke sighed and walked over to the small food stand and plonked down on a stool next to Kira. Grumpily, he ordered a bowlful of beef ramen and rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully. Glancing over at Kira, he heaved out a stressful sigh as she giggled adorably at Naruto, who was balancing a spoon on his nose. Scowling, Sasuke grunted in dismay, feeling rather ignored by the girl. How he wished that he could act normal around the group, for _once_. But he knew that wouldn't be possible. Sasuke had a reputation to keep up, and that was that.

Sasuke jumped when a large bowl of ramen slid in front of his face. He inhaled the spicy aroma of the noodles, feeling more relaxed as he closed his eyes, steam flooding around his face and in his hair. Opening his eyes again, he took a pair of chopsticks from the dispenser and said a blessing before politely taking some noodles and placing them in his mouth. He chewed rather quickly, and swallowed, waiting no more than a second before taking another mouthful. Again, he looked over at Kira, this time watching her eat. He observed, as she took no more than a few noodles, placing the tip of the chopsticks in her mouth and sucking until the pasta connected with her lips. Then, she moved the chopsticks down a few inches and clasped firmly onto the lower part of the noodles, chewing her way down to where the chopsticks held a strong grip onto her meal. She repeated the process again with every mouthful she took. Curiously, she simply refused to slurp her noodles, unlike Naruto, who was stuffing his face like something retarded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched her do this, simply dumbfounded by her eating method. Just as he was about to ask her about it, Naruto piped up and asked her instead.

"Hey Kira-Chan…Why do you eat like that?"

Kira looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

Sasuke took over. "He means that you don't slurp your noodles." He said bluntly. Kira looked at him and blinked, then laughed. "Oh, that." She laid down her chopsticks. "It's a tradition in my village not to slurp your noodles as a sign of respect." Smiling, she continued. "But since it became a hassle for the mothers of young children, we only practice this tradition on special occasions." Turning back to her food, she pushed the bowl away gently to show she was finished. "Anyway, I'm going back to Sasuke's place. I'm bushed." Promptly, she yawned and hopped off her chair. Naruto gave her a weird look. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even do anything today." Kira sighed. "I know, but I really haven't eaten much today nor yesterday, and I'm not prepared to pass out anytime soon." She stretched, and looked at Sasuke. "You wanna come too? Or are you gonna stay here for a bit more?" She tilted her head in question. Sasuke sighed. "I guess I'll come, too." He said, and swiftly slid off his stool. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, then!" Kira waved to Kakashi and Naruto, who had also decided that they should get home. "See you!" Naruto called as she turned around and walked on with Sasuke.

After a few minutes, Kira turned to Sasuke and tried to kick up a little conversation. "Konoha seems like a nice place." She said rather flatly. Sasuke didn't reply. Kira looked ahead and stared at the ground, which was a golden orange from the glow of the sunset. "The sunset here is really pretty. It's a lot nicer than it was in my old village." Again, she turned to Sasuke in hopes of a change in emotion, but there was none. Kira raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok, Sasuke?" She asked, sounding quite concerned. Sasuke looked at her, then back at the road. "Hm. Since when is it a concern to you how I feel?" He stated curtly, completely unaware that Kira knew all too well that there was more to this story. She shrugged. "I don't know." She sighed slightly. "I guess you just seemed a bit…different on the training grounds than you did at home." Sasuke stopped at the word 'home'. He didn't think that she'd adapt to his house as fast as that, but then again, she had been an orphan. Any place besides the place she had been before must be a home for her.

"_Now, I need you guys to be on the lookout for this ninja, got it?" Tsunade held up a picture of Kira, staring firmly at the teenagers. "Hai, hai." Sasuke smirked. "We'll find your little 'pet' for you." Tsunade shot a glare over at Sasuke, who backed off slightly. "I'm serious, Sasuke. And unless you change your attitude," She shook her pen at him threateningly. "You'll be taking care of her." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't expect to be ending up with such a duty, and if they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't assign her to stay with him, either. "Whatever." He said at last, looking inattentive but really listening to everything the Hokage had to say . Quickly, Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Now Naruto. I don't want you to be all up in this girl's face about the lack of conveniences she's had to live with. I may not know much about her, but I do know that she is an orphan and that she probably hasn't been up to date with everything." Naruto nodded, fully understanding what Tsunade was saying. Tsunade turned to Sasuke and gave him a stern look. "Did you catch all that?" Sasuke nodded curtly, then left, getting back to his training._

Kira placed an uneasy look on her face as the black haired ninja spaced out. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked, gently prodding him in the arm and bring him back to his senses. "Huh?" Sasuke looked at her blankly. "You spaced out for a second there. Are you sure you're alright?" Kira gave him a sort of motherly look, the kind that you'd get when you'd scraped you knee and come home crying. Sasuke looked at Kira, then down at the ground, and then back up at Kira. He didn't know what to do.

"Look, I'm fine, ok? Just…leave me alone." Frustrated, he dashed ahead; slowing down once he was at least 10 metres away from the girl. Giving one quick glance back, he sprinted on, leaving Kira behind in her thoughts.

Baffled, Kira paused for a minute, giving herself time to register what just happened. Eventually, she gave up trying to make sense of it all, and continued her walk leisurely. As she approached the mansion, she stopped, and stared. She took in as much of the wonderful sight as she could. This was her home now. Well, until she got her own place, at least. Non the less, she was loving the fact that she could and would do so many things she was never allowed to do at the orphanage. Shuddering with excitement, she raced back to the house, ready to face the world with a complete change of attitude.

Sasuke slipped into the living room and flopped down on the couch, grabbed the D.V.D player remote and turned it on. R&B music filled the room, and he closed his eyes in relaxation, sitting in the sunset's glow. Mouthing the words to the song, he sighed and sunk down into the cushions, frustrated. Why had Kira been so worried about him? Only his fan girls were ever that obsessed, but Kira wasn't like them. Maybe it was the conditions she had grown up in. Being an orphan was not easy, Sasuke knew that personally. She probably didn't have any friends back then, and she definitely didn't seem like she was prepared to lose one, especially not her first. Sasuke heaved out a frustrated sigh as the C.D changed to a song with a bit more of an upbeat.

As sharp as Sasuke was, one thing he failed to notice was Kira, who had just entered the house. Quickly and quietly, Kira slipped through the halls, and had almost made it to her room when she heard music through the walls. Leisurely, she retraced her steps, which curiously led her back to the living room.

The one room in which Sasuke seemed to spend the least amount of time.

Cautiously, Kira opened the door and waltzed in, completely unnoticed by Sasuke. She smirked brazenly; so many ideas ran through her head. Stepping over behind Sasuke, she silently loomed over him, deliberately giving off an eerie stalker feeling. Slowly, Sasuke looked up to find Kira's face inches away from his own.

"Hello."

"Ack!" Sasuke jerked back and toppled off the couch, landing on his face. Kira, in turn, cracked up laughing and walked over to Sasuke. Effortlessly, she helped him back on his feet and brushed him off. "Sorry Sasuke. I couldn't help myself." She smiled. He glowered. Suddenly, he remembered that his music was still playing. He turned his attention to the T.V, only to find that he was listening to classical tango music. Sadly, this was also his favorite song on the whole C.D.

Consciously, Kira also listened to the music. She smiled coyly, and glanced back at Sasuke, who looked mortified. "Is this what you've been hiding from everyone?" Kira asked. There was no running from it now. His reputation was ruined. Sasuke nodded faintly and stared at his feet, waiting for the laughter to come. But there was none. He looked back to see Kira smiling softly. "You know, I really love this kind of music." She took his left hand and placed it on her back, gently lowering her arm over his. Softly grasped his other hand, she held their arms up together. Swiftly, she placed her left foot behind her, and gave Sasuke a look telling him to follow. Sasuke, in turn, vigilantly moved his right foot forward. They did this a few more times, and Sasuke began to get the concept of the dance. Eventually, his strides became smoother and he was able to coordinate he movements better.

Only now did he realize how short Kira actually was.

"So have you ever danced before?" Kira piped up. Sasuke shook his head. "This is my first time." He replied. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You dance like you've done it for-…" She grunted as he stepped on her foot. "Uhh…a few days." She chuckled light-heartedly.

Sasuke winced as his foot collided with hers. "Sorry." He said. Kira took none of it to mind. "Oh, don't worry about it. I was about as clumsy as you when I started out." She smiled. Swiftly, Kira switched their dance to a waltz as the song changed. "You know, I like you a lot better when you don't act like a jerk." Sasuke blinked. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I mean, like today. As soon as we saw Naruto you got all mean and stuff. What's up with that?" "Oh, uhh…I-…" "And don't try to make up excuses. I'm not stupid, you know." Sasuke sighed. "Look, I just…" He paused. "I really don't want to talk about it, ok?" Looking hurt, Kira slowly replied. "Alright, I guess." She said flatly. Sasuke's cheeks flushed red, knowing that he had hurt Kira's feelings. He tried to explain again. "I just don't feel comfortable showing this side of me. People might not take me seriously." "Why on earth would they do that?" Kira gave him a confused look. Sasuke blinked. " I dunno." Quickly, he glanced down at his feet, then back up at Kira. Kira sighed contentedly. "Well, I don't care. You can do whatever makes you feel most comfortable." She smiled sweetly, letting his hands go and backing away. "Anyway, I'm off to bed." She curtsied. "Thank you for this wonderful dance." She said pleasantly. Quirking his mouth into a half-smile, he bowed in return. "And thank you," He replied. "For the dance lessons." Kira giggled and left the room, leaving Sasuke all alone to bask in the dim sunset. Heaving out a stressed sigh, Sasuke rubbed his forehead and snickered to himself, walking over to the T.V and turning the music off. _Such an odd girl_, he thought, and left the room.

OMG. UGH. This chapter was such a pain in the ASS to write. That'spretty badbecause it's the FIRST chapter. It just wouldn't happen! It was sad, because I kept editing it like a retard.And the only reason why Sasuke seems like an OC is because he's showing the one side of him thatno one has ever seen before. So there.


End file.
